Handsome Groom, Beautiful Bride
by MissMirrors
Summary: My first Grucy fanfiction! These will be one shots of Grucy, and some of the family as well :) (But mostly Grucy)
1. The Question

**I really don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's just be because I'm bored... :/**

* * *

"JUMP!" Gru shouted. He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her off the rocket with him. They were about to land in the water when the rocket reached the volcano and exploded, making them two crash harder into the water with all the pieces of volcano.

Gru suddenly swum up from under the water, gasping for air, while Lucy was nowhere to be seen, he called for her, "Lucy!". There was no response. It couldn't be. She couldn't be dead.

He called for her once more, "Lucy, where are you?!" No response again. It felt like his heart got crushed by a rock. How was he supposed to explain this? Since Agnes was right about how he loved her, he would never see her again.

Suddenly, a massive splash was heard behind him. It must of been a rock, but when he turned around, his heart rose as he saw Lucy, also looking for Gru. "Lucy!" He said happily. Lucy turned around with a massive smile and shouted, "Gru!" And gave him a massive hug, sending them underwater.

Once they came back up, gasping for air, Lucy pushed off Gru, "Sorry, I guess you need arms to tread water, huh?" She laughed. Gru smiled and grabbed her hand. With a smirk, he romantically pulled Lucy to him, pulled her hand on his shoulder, whilst she put her other hand on his other shoulder. The two were lost in each others eyes, hoping nothing would ruin this wonderful-

"ECOO! ECOO!" The minions shouted, passing by Gru and Lucy, but nothing didn't bother Gru. "They'll be back." Gru said to Lucy, softly. Lucy smiled back at Gru while everything was silent.

"Lucy? Why did you say yes, if I ever asked you out on a date? I mean, look at me. I'm ugly and no woman would ever-" Lucy interupted him by wrapping her arms roun his neck, and kissing him softly on the lips.

Gru was surprised by this overwhelming experience, he and Lucy were already turning red. He decided to kiss her back, with one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. They were lost once again with each other, until Lucy ended it.

Gru laughed, "So, was dat your answer?" Lucy smiled at his laugh, "Gru. The reason i said yes is because your the most handsome, and kind man I have ever met." She looked down into the water, whilst Gru stared at her.

He never thought he would of met a wonderful girl just like Lucy. He loved everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her lips, her laugh, her voice, everything about her.

It was about 30 minutes later, when the police and ambulance arrived. El Macho was arrested and Gru and Lucy were fine. They both were sitting in the back of an ambulance, watching everyone walk around El Macho's place.

Gru decided to let Dr Nefario take the girls home and he would take Lucy home. It was silent in the car, Lucy took quick glances at Gru until they reached Lucy's home.

They walked up to the door and looked at each other with a loving smile, "Thanks for driving me home Gru." Lucy said with a shy look on her face. "Thats alright. Also, I wanted to ask. Do you want to like, go for a walk around the park tomorrow night?" Gru asked with a little bit of nerve, asking her out on a date felt like the hardest mission in the world.

"I would love to Gru. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said, hugging Gru. "I look forward to it." Gru smiled. He leaned forward to kiss Lucy's cheek softly. As he was walking away, Lucy was about to let herself inside. Whilst smiling to herself, Gru's words were echoing through her head.

Since she was first partners with Gru, it was her dream to go out with him. She had to admit, she was quite jealous when she saw Gru on a date with that nasty and arrogant girl, Shannon. But, just to cheer him up because she loves him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

But, going on a first date with Gru, was just the beginning of a new relationship...

* * *

**Yay! My first proper Grucy fanfiction story! I'm really hoping this will go well and get quite some reviews, favourites and follows. Well, let's see how it goes!**


	2. The Walk In The Park

**I** **decided ****to do this. It shouldn't should just be me to think if the prompts, you can share a date prompt I can write up if you want :). Maybe, MAYBE, I could get all 147!**

* * *

It was the night which could only mean one thing, it was Gru and Lucy's first date. Gru put on his black and blue coat and walked upstairs to the girls room.

His nerve seemed to increase every second. He wa going on a date with the woman he tasered him, shoved him into the back of her car just to ask him if he wanted to join an agency known as the Anti-Villian League.

When Lucy annouced she was his new partner, his anger rose. He didn't even like this woman as a friend. But, once they were always spending time together, the two became close. Very close. Now he is taking her out for a romantic walk, and maybe after tonight, they will go on another date.

When he opened the door to the girls room, all eyes were on him. Margo was the first one to speak, "So, how are you feeling dad?" Gru sighed, "Well, I'm quite nervous. It's just that Lucy is a nice gurl and I feel really lucky that I'm going on a date with her."

He walked over to each of the girls beds and gave them a kiss goodnight. When he walked over to Agnes', she whispered something in Gru's ear. Something that Lucy would of wished to hear.

When he shut off the lights, he closed the door gently, and smiled to himself. He could almost hear Agnes' voice going through his head saying, _"I really want Lucy as my mom."_

* * *

_**1 hour later...**  
_

Gru and Lucy were walking hand in hand across the path. They talked about how Lucy got into the AVL, why Gru gave up as a villian, and now they were talking about the girls and Vector, "So, he kidnapped the girls only just he could have the moon? What a sick man!" Lucy angrily said. If she ever met this guy, she would love to kill him.

"Now the gurls and myself don't have to worry anymore. I did something to him which I will never regret." Gru snickered. Lucy raised her eyebrow, "Gru...what did you do...?" Gru stoped laughing and told her how he sent Vector to the moon, leaving Lucy surprised.

Lucy gave a small tug on Gru's scarf and whispered, "Your so despicable." Gru smiled at Lucy's words and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "It was his own fault for stealing my gurls."

Lucy knew something else that she loved about this man. No matter how much he wanted to steal the moon, he would rather keep his girls than the moon. Gru was the type of guy that was gentle, caring and sensitive. And thats one of the big reasons why she loves him.

Whilst they were walking back, Gru was thinking about Lucy. He never even wanted to date a girl, but after he met Lucy, things changed. There was something about her that made his heart seemed fixed. He definitely knew this was the girl that could complete his life.

Before Lucy opened her front door, she looked back at Gru with a nervous smile, "I had a really fun tome tonight Gru, thank you." Lucy said, placing her hands on his shoulders, giving him a long kiss on the lips. Gru kisses her back by puttig his hands on her waist.

They stood there for a long time until they both ended it, breathing in more air. "Bye Gru. I hope to see you soon." Lucy said, and winked at him before closing the door softly.

Lucy leaned back on the front door, smiling like an idiot to herself. Oh yes. She would absoloutely LOVE to go out with him again.

* * *

**Yaaaay! I wrote a first date. Like I said before, I would love to take prompts for one if their dates :). I really hope you like this :D**


	3. Lucky Charm

**Hi I'm not dead :). I just started a new grade and now I'm in 9 and that means more work and exams :(. But hopefully some points I can continue with this!**

* * *

_**Lucky Charm**_

Gru and Lucy just finished their 43rd date. At this point, they knew lots about each other. But at this moment in time, they were telling secrets to each other.

"You have a little sister?!" Gru said in surprise. Lucy laughed and nodded her head, "Yes I do. Her name is Ciara and she's 16. Maybe one day I'll let you meet her." Lucy said with a soft smile.

Gru smiled back, "She must be extroadinary, like you." Lucy giggled quietly, blushing at the same time. They both carried on walking in silence as Lucy realised something, "Hey. It's your turn to tell me a secret now." Lucy said with a smirk.

Gru groaned, "Ohh okay. Let's see..." Telling secrets wasn't actually Gru's thing, but when it comes to Lucy, he loved to share whatever. "Okay I've got one. My mom is not the exact, "helping" type. She would always say that I could never get a girlfriend. She said I never had a chance." Gru paused and faced down to the ground, sighing in sadness.

Lucy's heart broke once Gru told her about how his mom never supported him. She felt sorry for him, but there was only one thing to do to cheer him up. She walked closer to him, and pulled his chin up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Gru was surprised on Lucy's little move, but simply kissed her back with equal fervour. It wasn't long until Lucy broke away, giggling at Gru's sound of protest. "Listen to me Gru." She said softly, "No matter what your mom has said, she was wrong." She smiled at Gru, who gave her a little one back, "You have a girlfriend. Me! You have a girlfriend who truly loves you with her heart, and thinks your the best boyfriend in the world." Gru laughed lightly at that last part. "And if you think your mom is always right about your relationships, she's not. Because you have someone who loves you back the same way." Lucy finished and planted a sweet kiss on Gru's cheek.

Gru felt better after Lucy's sweet words. She was right. He has a girlfriend who loves him. _LOVES _him! He never thought a day like this would come. Gru always avoided every woman in his life, and also tried to avoid Jillian for setting him up on stupid blind dates.

But Lucy came into his life and everything had changed. His heart got stolen from a beautiful woman who also tazered him and shoved him in the back of her trunk. But once he got rescued by her that night from humiliation, and gave him that gentle kiss, he knew this was the woman he truly loved.

Lucy remembered something else, "And also Gru, I want you to have something." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a heart shaped stone. It was light blue with red writing saying, "I Love You".

"It's a little something just to remind you that if you get into any situations with your mom like that, just squeeze this tight, and think about me." Lucy said. She held Gru's hand and opened it, and she pressed the stone in the palm of his hand and closed it.

Gru felt much more better after Lucy gave him a little symbol of their love. "Thank you Lucy." He cupped her cheek and planted a small kiss on her lips. "You deserve it Gru. Just think of it as your lucky charm!" She said.

They both shared loving smiles and walked back to Lucy's house, hand in hand.

**Hoping this was sweet enough for you all ;). I could just think one of them giving the other a symbol of their love. These two are basically the cutest couple of 2013 3**


	4. Letter From Dad

_**Letter From Dad**_

It was a casual Saturday as the Gru family decided to draw together. Yeah, Gru was drawing too. Agnes jumped up and down and said, "Finished!" Which made the others jump. "What did you draw?" Gru asked with a smile. Agnes giggled and showed Margo and Edith first, and they said, "Awww." Gru and Lucy exchanged confused looks until Agnes showed them, whilst they stared at the picture and blushed.

Agnes drew Gru and Lucy, holding hands and a big love heart was above them. "Do you like it?" Agnes asked sweetly. "I love it! That's so sweet isn't it Gru?" Lucy said and turned to Gru, who's face seemed to still be flushed. "I think it is adorable. Maybe next time Agnes you can draw this..." Gru turned to Lucy and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Agnes and Margo giggled whilst Edith said, "Can I be the first to say...EW!"

Margo rolled her eyes, "Edith, sometime soon you will find a boy and you will be doing the same." Edith stuck her tongue out at Margo, whilst Gru looked at Margo in shock, "Margo that is a lie! None of you are going to date, because the worst that could happen is-"

"Ooh the mail is here." Lucy interrupted. Lucy walked up to the postbox but there was only one letter, and it was for her. She looked at it confused and sat back down with the others, "Who sent you a letter?" Gru asked, "I'm not sure, but I can tell it's hand written." Lucy replied. She opened the letter and gasped in shock, "It's a letter from my dad." She said. Everyones eyes laid on her, as she read it out loud:

_Dear Lucy,_

_How are you sweetheart? I know it's been 8 years since I last saw you, but I want to let you know I'm fine for now. Our leader let us all send letters to one person, and I chose you, and also, I'm so happy your married, and living with your own family. I've seen them and those girls are beautiful little girls, and I'm glad to call them my granddaughters. And your husband, Gru. He looks like a sweet man who has a nice heart, I know he will protect you no matter what. __Afghanistan is getting more crowded by the minute, and I might not make it one day. If I don't, I just want to let you and your sister know, you two are the most important girls in my life. I love you._

_Lots of love, Dad._

_P.S Make sure Ciara doesn't end up in juvy, again._

Lucy was lost for words, but tears started forming in her eyes. Gru was shocked, his wife's dad was in the army, fighting for people and he told her he might now make it. Lucy put the letter down and buried her face in her hands. Gru pulled her close to him and hugged her, also three other hugs from the girls.

After five minutes of silence, Lucy finally spoke up, "I forgot to tell you all about my dad." She let out a sigh, "Me and my sister haven't seen him for 8 years. He fights in the army and we are scared he will get killed. Our mom is already dead, she died of breast cancer. But we want at least one parent to make us feel safe." Lucy fought back the tears, and hugged Gru again, who accepted.

"What about your sister Ciara?" Edith asked. "She is roommates with her best friend, she basically a troublemaker and has been in juvy twice." Lucy laughed.

Gru smiled, "How about we cheer you up?" Gru smirked. Lucy's eyes widened, before she knew it, Gru was tickling her as she screamed. She ran away laughing as Gru and the girls chased after her.

At least there were other people in her heart that made her happy.


End file.
